1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional integrated structure and a method for manufacturing the same, and particularly relates to an embedded type multifunctional integrated structure and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
For future electronic product, the electronic product design tends to achieve the functions of light, thin, short, and small. Moreover, the size of the passive components is larger than that of other electronic components in the electronic product. Hence, if the passive components can be effectively integrated together, the electronic product can achieve the functions of light, thin, short, and small easily.
However, each pass component only has a single function in the prior design. Hence, when a designer needs to use many different functions for protecting the electronic product, the designer only can place many pass components with a single function in the electronic product. Therefore, the method of the prior art wastes cost and occupies many space of the electronic product.